Can We Together Again?
by Echyrtdm
Summary: Summary Naruto sudah terbiasa tidak mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Membuat prestasi apapun juga tidak mengubah apapun. Naruto menginginkan perhatian,tapi ia tidak suka membuat keributan. Terkadang ia berpikir, ia memiliki kedua orang tua yang sehat dan juga hidup, tapi disini ia merasa menjadi yatim piatu. ganti summary minna
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Echyrtdm

WARNING!!

pair Sasuke x FemNaruto

prolog

Naruto hidup dengan kerja keras semenjak kecil. Disaat teman-teman sebayanya sibuk bermain, ia sibuk belajar demi mengejar beasiswa agar mampu meringankan beban orang tuanya.

Tapi semua berubah ketika kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai tepat disaat sebelum ujian nasionalnya. Ia menjadi pribadi yang hampa. Ia tersenyum tapi hanya kepalsuan yang ada didalamnya.

Ia benar-benar berubah ketika telah lulus dari senior high school. Ia baru menyadari, dahulu ada yang begitu peduli dan mendukungnya ketika ia terjatuh. Dan ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan orang itu. Ia hanya berharap suatu saat nanti bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Dia...Uchiha Sasuke.

end prolog

TBC

RnR please...

Gomen, aku bikin ff baru..ff ini udah ada di pikiranku lama banget dan baru ku publish skrang..happy reading


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Echyrtdm

WARNING!!

pair Sasuke x FemNaruto

Chapter 1

Anak kecil berambut pirang itu hanya diam ketika kerikil-kerikil itu menghujani tubuhnya. Baginya itu hal yang biasa. Ia bahkan pernah mendapat yang lebih dari ini.

' Hidupmu hanya bisa menyusahkan orang tua saja. Pergi sana!'

Ia bosan jika harus seperti ini. Ia bisa saja melawan mereka. Tapi ia tidak mau. Melawan mereka hanya akan menambah masalah. Mereka hanya sekumpulan anak cengeng yang akan mengadu jika mereka di serang kembali.

'Jangan membebani orang tuamu dengan membuat masalah terus menerus, dasar anak tidak tahu di untung!'

DEG!

Kilasan kata-kata itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia benci mengingat kata itu pernah diucapkan padanya.

Ia selalu melakukan apapun sendirian. Ia tidak suka dibantu siapapun. Ketika ia mampu melakukannya sendiri, mengapa harus dibantu orang lain? dirinya tidak selemah itu.

'Tidak usah membantuku, ini bukan hal yang memerlukan bantuan.'

Sejak kecil ia tidak dididik untuk menangis. Ia dididik untuk menjadi gadis yang tegar. Walau ia di pukul, ditampar atau dihujani kerikil seperti tadi, ia akan diam saja. Baginya sakit itu sudah kebas untuk tubuhnya.

Tidak ada gunanya menangis ketika merasakan sakit.

Ya. Ia memang hidup dari rasa sakit. Ia tidak pernah meminta apapun seperti anak-anak sebayanya. Ia hanya menerima dari apa yang diberi orang tuanya. Walau itu berupa cambukan, pukulan atau cacian.

Ia tidak pernah mengeluh di besarkan di keluarga yang miskin. Tapi kemiskinan perlahan menggerogoti iman keluarganya. Kushina, ibu Naruto memilih mengadu nasib di Tokyo dan meninggalkan Konoha demi mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kushina membawa Kyuubi, adik Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia 1 tahun. Ibunya meninggalkan Konoha ketika Naruto masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

'Naru, kaasan akan ke Tokyo untuk mencari uang. Kau disini bersama tousan ya. Selama kaasan tidak ada disini, kau tidak boleh nakal, patuhlah pada tousan.'

'Naru ikut kaasan saja. Kumohon jangan pergi kaasan.'

'Naru sayang pada kaasan?'

'Tentu saja kaasan.'

'Kalau begitu Naru harus patuh pada kaasan.'

'Hai..'

Ia tidak tahu jika kepergian ibunya awal dari semua masalah itu terjadi.

Ibunya hanya pulang ke Konoha setahun sekali. Naruto terkadang harus menyusul ke Tokyo bersama ayahnya. Dan ketika mereka bersama, hanya ada pertengkaran yang terjadi. Kyuubi belum cukup umur untuk mengetahui apa masalah orang tuanya.

'Naruto butuh uang! kau ini ibunya! mengapa tidak memberiku uang untuk kebutuhan Naruto!'

'Aku ini istrimu! harusnya kau yang memberiku uang bukan aku!'

Masa-masa di Junior High School juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan masa ketika ia masih berada di sekolah dasar. Ia masih merasakan beberapa pembullyan teman sekolahnya. Tapi tak separah ketika ia di sekolah dasar. Mereka hanya mencaci Naruto.

Naruto memang tidak memperhatikan bagaimana penampilannya. Ia hidup dari seorang Ayah, hanya sedikit mendapat figur seorang Ibu. Maka dari itu banyak anak terutama perempuan yang mengeluh tentang penampilan Naruto. Naruto hanya akan diam jika mereka mulai menilai penampilannya.

'Kenapa bisa ada anak aneh yang bersekolah disini?'

'Kau tidak wangi dan menjijikkan!'

'Sudah aneh, harus hidup pula. Harusnya kau pulang saja dan tidur dirumah!

Baginya, itu hanya sapaan kecil dari anak-anak perempuan yang suka mempercantik diri. Walau hanya berujung pada jerawat sana sini. Wajah mereka masih sensitif.

Dan ketika ada anak yang bertanya, apakah ia tidak pernah diajarkan etika oleh ibunya, ia hanya akan menjawab jika ia tidak pernah diajarkan itu.

'Aku tidak pernah diajarkan seperti itu, karena dari awal aku hanya hidup dengan ayahku. Ada masalah?'

Masuk musim pertama Junior High School, ia mulai merasakan hal itu. Dimana ia melihat anak-anak seusianya berangkat sekolah diantar ibunya, ia tidak pernah lagi mendapatkannya.

'Saat acara pengambilan nilai semester aku tidak pernah melihat ibumu, Naru?'

'Ibuku bekerja di luar kota, dia jarang pulang ke Konoha.'

Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Awalnya ia memang terbiasa. Tapi belakangan ini, ia merasa rindu dengan suasana ketika semua keluarganya berkumpul bersama. Ia rindu masa ketika adiknya merengek meminta dibelikan permen.

'Neechan! nanti pulang sekolah belikan aku permen ya...'

'Baiklah. Kau ingin yang rasa apa, Kyuu?'

'Kurasa rasa jeruk enak neechan.'

'Baiklah, nanti kubelikan permen rasa jeruk.'

Sebelum ujian sekolah berlangsung, ia dan ayahnya menyusul sang ibu ke Tokyo. Ini tahun keempat dimana ibunya tidak mau di ajak pulang ke Konoha. Ia menangis didalam hati. Ada apa gerangan? apa ibunya tak menginginkan ia lagi.

Disaat itu, ketika ia tiba di Tokyo , tak ada sambutan hangat yang biasa ibunya berikan kepada dirinya. Ia merasa itu semua kosong. Bukan lagi kasih sayang yang begitu membuncah. Apalagi ketika ibunya memutuskan untuk...

...berpisah dengan ayahnya dihari itu.

Naruto menangis tersedu. Setelah sekian lama, inikah yang ia dapatkan?

'Tuhan' batinnya.

'kenapa takdir ini begitu kejam?'

flashback on*

"Kau menantu yang tidak mampu apa-apa..! kau tidak lihat suamimu kesusahan hah!"

Suara itu sering didengar Naruto ketika neneknya berteriak kepada ibunya. Neneknya memang sering menyalahkan ibunya belakangan ini.

Dulu, neneknya menjadi pedagang pakaian di kota Tokyo. Hidup Naruto memang tidak mewah, tapi berkecukupan saat itu. Setiap bulan, neneknya akan mengirimkan uang kepada ayah dan ibu Naruto. Dengan nominal yang tidak sedikit tentunya.

Tapi semenjak nenek Naruto jatuh sakit dan harus mengalami operasi. Mau tidak mau mereka harus berhutang pada pihak bank dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Kushina yang selalu di beri uang oleh mertuanya menjadi bingung ketika sang mertua tidak sanggup lagi bekerja. Dan Minato juga jadi sering marah-marah karena Kushina sama sekali tidak membantu.

Dari awal pernikahan mereka, Tsunade tidak begitu menyukai Kushina. Apa yang dilakukan Kushina tidak pernah mendapat respon positif dari sang mertua.

Bahkan ketika sedang sakit seperti ini, Tsunade tidak pernah meminta bantuan kepada Kushina, sekali pun Kushina berada di sampingnya. Tsunade akan memanggil anaknya jika ia membutuhkan sesuatu. Kushina selalu bersabar menghadapi hal seperti ini. Walau ia merasakan sakit karena tidak dianggap.

Naruto sering melihat ibunya menangis sesenggukan di malam hari ketika semua orang sudah tertidur. Naruto tahu apa yang dirasakan ibunya. Tapi, ia hanya mampu diam. Dia mendoakan ibunya dalam diam.

Sampai saat itu tiba, Kushina berencana ke Tokyo untuk membantu perekonomian keluarganya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi mendengar cemoohan dari sang mertua setiap hari. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

flashback off*

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian yang membuat mood Naruto benar-benar down, ia harus menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Ujian yang awalnya telah ia persiapkan matang-matang, menjadi musnah. Hanya ada kepingan kenangan beberapa waktu lalu. Di depan matanya, ia menyaksikan semua itu terjadi. Dan fokusnya benar-benar terganggu karena itu.

Ini ujian kelulusannya. Selama tiga tahun ia berada di Junior high school. Hanya akan ditentukan oleh hari itu. Jika ia tidak lulus, ia akan mengulang satu tahun lagi di tahun depan. Itu memalukan.

Tidak boleh. Ia harus bangkit. Ia harus segera lulus dan melanjutkan ke Konoha Senior High School. Ia akan mengambil kelas akselerasi dan lulus lebih cepat agar bisa mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliahnya nanti.

Dengan keyakinan dan tekat. Naruto berhasil mengerjakan ujian dengan baik. Ia berharap hasil ujiannya tidak akan mengecewakan.

Satu bulan berlalu usai ujian kelulusannya. Ia masih cemas dengan nilai-nilainya. Apakah nilainya mengecewakan? atau nilainya memuaskan?

Dia ingin membuktikan pada ibunya, jika ia mampu lulus dengan nilai yang baik. Mampu meraup beasiswa lagi di tahun Senior High School. Ia tahu, ayahnya akan begitu kesulitan jika Naruto tidak mendapat beasiswa.

Naruto begitu senang ketika mendapat peringkat ketiga pada ujian kelulusannya. Ia sudah mendaftarkan diri sejak tiga minggu yang lalu setelah ujian kelulusannya. Di kelas khusus akselerasi, dia hanya perlu mendaftarkan diri lalu mengikuti tes mata pelajaran. Jika nilainya bagus dalam semua mata pelajaran, ia akan lulus masuk kelas akselerasi.

Tidak begitu banyak teman yang mengikuti kelas tersebut. Hanya delapan puluh orang. Itu pun kalau mereka semua lulus tes. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Mereka semua terlihat serius dimata Naruto. Itu artinya persaingan sangat ketat mengingat kelas khusus unggulan akselerasi hanya ada dua kelas dan menerima dua puluh murid per kelasnya. Empat puluh murid harus gugur disini...

Pengumuman tes akselerasi sudah ada dua minggu semenjak tes berlangsung. Dari ke delapan puluh peserta, nama Naruto menjadi urutan ke enam di peringkat tes. Dia lulus!

Kelas akselerasi sedikit berbeda dengan kelas regular. Kelas akselerasi, memulai mata pelajaran dua minggu setelah pengumuman tes. Sedangkan kelas regular, memulai mata pelajaran dua bulan setelah pengumuman penerimaan siswa baru. Itu dikarenakan jalur masuk siswi regular dan siswi akselerasi berbeda.

Hari pertama di kelas akselerasi, Naruto memandang wajah-wajah baru. Walau ada beberapa wajah yang tidak asing.

Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto memilih kelas akselerasi bukan tanpa alasan. Kelas akselerasi adalah kelas khusus yang segalanya diatur oleh siswi sendiri. Mulai dari peraturan belajar, jam istirahat,jam pulang, jam tambahan dan lain lain.

Mereka bebas melakukan hal yang berbeda dari kelas regular. Itu karena kelas mereka istimewa. Asal tidak melanggar peraturan resmi sekolah saja.

Dia malas jika masa lalu harus terulang kembali. Masa ketika ada yang menanyakan dimana ibunya ketika pengambilan nilai. Kelas akselerasi membebaskan murid dalam pengambilan nilai. Itu salah satu yang di sukai Naruto dari kelas ini.

Kelas akselerasi selalu hening. Tidak banyak siswa yang berisik. Itu karena mereka akan di sibukkan dengan membaca buku buku referensi daripada harus bergosip sana sini. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang murid-murid kutu buku. Namun ada beberapa yang terlahir jenius.

Ada aturan aneh dalam pembagian kursi di kelas akselerasi. Mereka duduk sesuai nomor yang tertera disana, yang mendapat peringkat satu dalam tes akselerasi kemarin akan menempati tempat bernomor satu. Nomor satu tidak akan dipasangkan dengan nomor dua, melainkan dengan nomor sepuluh. Nomor dua dengan nomor sembilan...begitu seterusnya hingga nomor terakhir.

Naruto berada di meja nomor enam. Pasangannya adalah nomor lima.

Itu meja Uchiha ...Sasuke.

TBC

chap 1 up minna..maaf setelah lama udah bikin prolog, baru up chap 1 sekarang. Maaf jika alur ceritanya masih membuat bingung para pembaca..satu persatu masalah akan jelas di chap-chap selanjutnya...

 **chap ini khusus pov naruto..belum ada percakapan-percakapan dari pemeran utama... banyak banget flashback disini**

RnR please


End file.
